pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Maroon Galley
NOTE: FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY Prologue The lord of the pyrates, his crew and all of his treasure disapeared one day. Later the navy found his ship washed up on a beach, no one knew what had happened but they all thought where ever his treasure was, it was unguarded. Soon after his death, pyrates and sailors set out to Skull Haven in search of his treasure, none returned. Rumours spread that his treaure was being guarded by a ship made of bones manned by a crew of skeletons. A long time passed after the lord pyrates death before another crew dared venture back to Skull Haven. Prelude A fleet of pyrates named the Sea Marauders led by Captain Sabrehook on his flagship the Hunter with Captain Cutlass conttolling the Stormstalker and Captain Quell on the Predator decided that they were the most powerful force on the seas and to prove it they would capture the lord pyrates treasure. They figured it would be in the hold of the skeleton ship so they set sail for Skull Haven. After a quick search of the area they found the Phantom at Maroon Galley. With all three ships they attacked the skeleton crew starting the first battle of the quest for the treasure of the lord of the pyrates. Attack They three ships started to close in on the Phantom of the coast of Maroon Galley, but made the mistake of coming within range of their deadly guns. The canons from the Phantom killed Cutthroat Craven and damaged all of the ships, so Sabrehook told his men to board the Phantom. After landing on the ship, Cutlass' men held of the skeletons well Sabrehook's went for the hold. The hold was relatively unguarded as the skeletons did not know the purpose of the raid, meeting only Fathom, who they killed easily with their large number. After a quick search of the hold they realized the treasure wasn't there and that the skeletons were trying to find, same as they. Retreat On the deck of the ship the Marauders started to retreat back to the Hunter but as they left a Skeleton boarding party jumped onto the Stormstalker, catching the crew off guard. Rattlebones killed Shifty Merchant well Fear Kreeper killed Jonathan Jurryrig. The skeletons sensing they were out numbered jumped back to the Phantom, but Fear Kreeper was shot in th knee by Peter Portside disabling him from jumping, where he was quickly finished off by Steve Scaburn. The skeletons put up a chase but the Marauders escaped in the wind. Epilogue The news that the treaure was hidden somewhere at Skull Haven spread quickly. The King sent his privateers to bring back the treasure, building a chain of bases at Mutiny Islle, Coffer Trap and Smugglers Fort. The Marauders set up there base at Pyrates Cove well the skeletons stayed at Maroon Galley, Plunderers Port and Doubloon Mystery. Thusly they all started to look for the treaure in there own land, well defending it.